What Happens at Hogwarts
by Kat Ducat
Summary: A series of drabbles centred around Trio Era characters/pairings. Most of them are rated T, but some of the later ones are smuttier. So far: Draco/Luna, Seamus/Lavender, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Tom Jr, Penelope/Percy, Draco/Astoria, Harry/Hermione, Cho/Cedric, Ron/Luna, Harry/Pansy, Harry/Susan, Cormac/Lily Luna, Ron/Daphne...
1. DracoLuna

_A/N: Written for the Word Count Drabble Challenge and for the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'clothes.' _

_This shall be a collection of drabbles centred around Trio Era pairings. _

_Words: 90_

_)O(_

_Draco/Luna_

_**Clothes**_

)O(

Clothing was not a subject they discussed.

She would wear the loosest of her flowery summer dresses, twirling occasionally to let the breezy air refresh her.

He would look at her in agonising envy of the way she could make herself at home anywhere; he never being able to shed his more restricting robes.

Maybe it was because they made him feel safer; tight clothes kept him from falling apart.

It was habit, really.

Her light touch could do more than they ever did.

With Luna, no clothes were necessary.

)O(

_Fin_


	2. SeamusLavender

_A/N: Written for the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'common room'._

_Word count: 400_

)O(

Seamus/Lavender

**Chain**

)O(

Once, Seamus had made a chain out of old Honeydukes candy wrappers. It had taken him no time to get the wrappers empty, Dean had helped him with that. The actual intertwining however, that had taken the best part of a day and yet the chain still wasn't finished.

Seamus sat a corner of the common room, crouched over his creation. His temper had been getting steadily more sour as the night went on; he would snap at anyone who tried to start a conversation.

Lavender watched him from across the room. She had been chatting with some of her friends, but their talk about how hot Harry Potter was was of no interest to her, so her eyes had wandered. Now, she looked at Seamus and was confused by him.

When her friends started talking about Cedric Diggory, she lost all hope in them and stood up. Anything, even talking to this lost-looking boy, would be more interesting.

"Why don't you use magic?" she said, towering over him.

"What? Go away!"

"But you could have it done so quickly-"

"GO. AWAY."

"Alright, alright, I wouldn't want to disturb the worthy work you're doing. Why are you doing it?"

Seamus threw down the infuriatingly incomplete chain in annoyance. "If you must know, it's for a bet. Now please, piss off."

"I know a charm that could help you." Lavender refused to be swayed by his negative responses. She was used to people not wanting her around, so had developed the stubbornness worthy of an ass.

Seamus' ears perked up. He might as well let her help him, seeing as there was no other way he could see that would make her go away. "Go on," he said resignedly.

Lavender promptly took out her wand and pointed it at the half-completed chain. She flicked it while muttering the charm under her breath.

Seamus gazed in wonderment as wrappers flew towards the chain and fluidly attached themselves to it.

"What was that?"

"Just a charm I use for braiding my hair. I thought everyone knew about it."

"Ha! Now Dean will have to eat his hat! I think I love you." He turned his puppy-dog eyes on Lavender and grinned from ear to ear.

"Really?" Lavender blushed and fiddled with a strand of her hair. Coming over here had definitely been a good decision.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

)O(

_Fin_


	3. RonHermione

_A/N: Written for the Word Count Drabble Challenge, the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'potion' and the My First "…" Drabble Competition with 'first love'._

_Words: 146_

)O(

_Ron/Hermione_

_**Amortentia**_

)O(

Freshly mown grass and new parchment and…what?

Hermione's lips were usually sprouting a torrent of words, as if she wanted to improve the intellects of everyone around her, so the sudden stop in the flow of information surprised Ron.

For all the words she spewed out on a regular basis, he had never really felt curious about them. What had she been going to say? The question bugged him like an irritating itch he couldn't quite reach.

While brewing his potion, he stopped paying attention to it, choosing instead to daydream.

At the end of the lesson, he would pull her into a quiet corner and she would whisper in his ear that she thought of _him_ when she inhaled the potion. She would say she loved him more than anything.

That night, he lay in bed, desperately wishing for his fantasy to be true.

)O(

_Fin_


	4. GinnyTomJr

_A/N: Written for many great challenges, including the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'lonely', the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with 'if you be the one to cut me I will bleed forever' , the Family Boot Camp with 'claim', the Character Trait! Boot Camp with manipulative!Tom, the Sacrifice Slice in the Chinese Moon Festival, Cockroach Clusters in the Honeydukes Competition, the Alohomora Charm in the Magic Competition, and Arithmancy in the School Subjects Competition. All that for just a drabble… _

_Ahem. This takes place during CoS. Any confusion is intentional._

_Words: 596 _

)O(

_Ginny/Tom Jr_

_**Sacrifices**_

)O(

_I may have been in Hell earlier, but at least there there were no silly little girls— _

She would do anything for me.

She would kill roosters, she would threaten students, she would bleed forever if I cut her because she couldn't live without me. I have become her life, claiming her soul as my own.

And she can't do a thing about it. I don't think she even wants to. As she wrote more and more in that old diary of mine, she grew to love me. It's thrilling to see that much innocence turn into something that will all turn out for the greater good. However, it does disgust me to see that soppy look on her face when she writes to me. Do you know how absolutely mortifying it is to be looked at as if one were a petty, harmless pet? If I had to rely on anyone else in the world, I don't think it could be more demeaning.

But her childish scribbling is what makes this conquest so easy. Any greater being would be more engaging to talk to, yes, but I may not have been able to satisfy my ambitions.

These conflicting thoughts churn in my head over and over, but I can't risk revealing them when so much is waiting for me. My Death Eaters, my Nagini, my Bellatrix—

This loneliness would be more acceptable if only I could actually _see_ the rest of the world. Being with the girl is driving me insane. I don't think I can stand another word from her. All she ever talks about is her pitiful life. Hell knows no worse demons.

_Don't think any more about it. Stop thinking about it. She's the only way..._

I don't even know where I am. Whenever I try to think anything more complicated than of what I'm going to write back to her next, I lose my train of—

Is this how a goldfish feels? It's pure torture to not be able to formulate something more cohesive than, "_I understand your feelings, Ginny. I was like that too._" Did I mention how much this guise repulses me? I can't remember if I have.

_(hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell) _

She wrote to me again, last night. I think she's starting to suspect my real intentions. It took her long enough.

She's become more defensive, more questioning. She's accused me of breaking into somewhere I shouldn't, and that I've made her break into somewhere _she_ shouldn't. This will not be tolerated.

She will throw me away, I fear. I know what I must do, but the agony of it may very well consume me. Is this sacrifice worth it?

It has to be.

I tell her I have fallen in love with her and that I can't live without her.

_(hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell hell) _

She doesn't answer at first, but then her shining words appear, written slowly in delicate cursive-

_I'm very sorry to hear that, but you know I only love you as a friend, and I'm not even sure of that anymore. Where was I last night? I can't remember._

I can't let her get away. In a few more days, she won't be able to.

As soon as I claim a new body, I won't ever have to think of her again.

In the meantime, we all have sacrifices to make.

(_hell)_

)O(

_Fin_


	5. PenelopePercy

_A/N: Written for the My First "…" Drabble Competition, the Twenty Minute Drabble Challenge, the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'cinnamon', the Family Boot Camp with 'goodbye', the Favourite House Boot Camp with 'blush', and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with 'picture perfect'._

_Words: 318_

)O(

_Penelope/Percy_

_**Picture Perfect**_

)O(

She looks perfect, lying there in the bed.

If Colin was still around, the picture he could take of her now would be no worse than any other she could pose for conscious.

Percy leans over her, running his finger down her smooth, pale cheek and trying not to reveal what he's feeling. Because if he did, if he just moved his mouth or blinked, that would be it. He would lose control and start crying, sobbing over his girlfriend and the fate she had suffered.

He thought it was terrible; she was petrified but looked none the worse. If only she had been injured or hurt so that he could see the imperfection, he could have a valid reason to cry. He could comfort her, heal her.

As he takes her stiff hand in his and starts to circle her palm with his thumb, he wishes she would respond. He sweeps away the hair from her face so he can see it more clearly; it smells of cinnamon. With all the warmth gone, she might as well be dead. At least if she was dead he could see her off properly, give her a proper funeral. But being trapped in limbo indefinitely—

It gives him worry and takes away hope.

The fact that she _would_ wake up, someday, does not comfort him. The mandrakes are showing no signs of maturity (he had gone down to the greenhouses after breakfast and pleaded with Professor Sprout to give them something to grow faster) and the heir of Slytherin is still at large.

He might come back to finish the job and Percy's greatest fear is that he won't be able to do anything about it.

He will never again see her blush as she kisses him.

He will never again take her out to Madame Puddifoot's, two prefects playing truant.

He will never get the chance to say goodbye.

)O(

_Fin_


	6. DracoAstoria

_A/N: Written for the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'tree', the My First "…" Drabble Competition, and the Bonus Slice of the Chinese Moon Festival._

_Words: 421_

)O(

_Draco/Astoria_

_**My First Kiss**_

)O(

Things really couldn't have turned out any better.

When he took me aside on that beautiful evening, I had no idea what was about to happen. I only knew that the boy who I had spent so much time staring at wanted_ me_ for company_._ And I wasn't even that pretty or sophisticated.

To this day I don't know why exactly he left Pansy's side in the Great Hall and took me by the arm instead. The only reason I was at the Ball at all was because Daphne had set me up with the younger brother of a boy she had her eye on. I didn't really talk to my date much when we met each other in the Hall; I don't think he wanted to be there either. He was a clear example that if ever my sister pursued a career in matchmaking, it would be short-lived.

Where was I? Ah, yes, Draco had come over to where I was sitting, alone, at one of the many delicate tables and bowed slightly. He extended his arm in a gesture of greeting, silent.

I gazed into his eyes with good bit of confusion. It was getting late and I wasn't sure if this, my greatest fantasy, was real. I put my hand in his and he raised it to his lips, kissing it like a true gentleman.

He had taken me outside and we had strolled through the bushes until we came to a beautiful, dark tree partially out of sight of the castle.

Finally, he spoke, and his words were alike music to my ears.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Yes." I could scarcely say a word.

"I don't suppose you've noticed that I've noticed you noticing me."

It took me a while to figure out. I was only twelve, after all.

"No."

"You're special. I saw this gleam in your eye-I just thought I ought to bring you somewhere that's special to me." He gestured to the tree. "I had my first kiss here. I want you to have that same pleasure."

I was spellbound. How did he know that was what I wanted more than anything in the world? Without another word, he leaned his head down and put his lips to mine.

It was magical, that kiss. I don't know how long it lasted but I fully expected for the Ball to have ended by the time we broke apart. Even having to stand on my tiptoes didn't make it uncomfortable.

And that, child, is how I fell in love with your father.

)O(

_Fin_


	7. HarryHermione

_A/N: Written for the Word Count Drabble Challenge and the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'half-blood'._

_Words: 131_

)O(

_Harry/Hermione_

_**Balance**_

)O(

He had come to Hogwarts uncertain and full of sensory overload so familiar to muggleborns coming into contact with the Wizarding world for the first time. For someone who had had magical parents, he was oddly unprepared.

She had come to Hogwarts thinking she was ready to be a witch, having read all the books she could get her hands on and dressing in her new black robes as soon as she got them. For someone who was born to muggles, she was oddly prepared.

She was the one who taught him what to do when he was struggling. He was the one who taught her what to feel when she had no-one else to turn to.

When one fell, the other helped them up.

Together, they balanced out their oddities.

)O(

_Fin_

_I'd be much obliged if you could do a poll on my profile about your favourite Harry-centric pairing. Or, you know, tell me here. Thank you!_


	8. ChoCedric

_A/N: Written for the Word Count Drabble Challenge and the 100 Different Pairings Competition with 'delight'._

_Words: 121_

)O(

_Cedric/Cho_

_**Lovey-dovey**_

)O(

They could spend hours just lying on opposite ends of the couch, looking at each other in simple, wondrous delight. They seemed like a couple with no troubles marring their lives, no worries hindering their passion.

They acted like a couple that had just gotten together: kissing, touching, clutching at each other for dear life. Every waking minute was spent in contemplation of their great fortune.

The reason for all the lovey-dovey was that they _had_ just gotten together. Their real relationship died when he went into that maze.

In her imagination, she pretended he was still there, whispering sweet nothings into her ear just like he used to.

As long as she was alive, he would live on inside her.

)O(

_Fin_


	9. RonLuna

_A/N: Written for the Word Count Drabble Challenge and the 100 Different Pairing Competition with 'different'._

_Words: 97_

)O(

_Ron/Luna _

_**Differences**_

)O(

She could embarrass him so easily, just by being there.

Her beautiful, wacky presence filled him with a mingling of adoration for her bravery and shame for the way he would always tell her off whenever she said anything odd.

Whenever they were in the same room, their differences showed themselves all too clearly. Other people couldn't understand why in the world they were together.

On the surface, it might seem like they disliked each other.

Really, Ron's differences from her amused Luna just as much as they amused him.

They treated life like one big laugh.

)O(

_Fin_


	10. CormacLilyLuna (M)

_A/N: Written for the 100 Different Pairings Competition with the prompt 'music' and for Humpathon 2012 on hp_humpdrabbles on LJ for the prompt of Cormac/Lily Luna and the song "Don't Tell Mama" – Cabaret._

)O(

_Cormac/Lily Luna_

_**Cabaret**_

)O(

Merlin, is she pretty.

Her red hair is curly and wild and bounces on her shoulders to the rhythm of the music. A prim smile rests on her lipstick-ed lips. Her thick eyelashes are lowered to watch her legs so they don't tangle with the other girls' skirts. And speaking of legs…

The line of girls kicks them in the air, giving the patrons something to look at to distract them from the shabby wallpaper. Lily's stand out from the others, far more pale and bony. She's only been working here a few weeks.

I don't care that she isn't perfect though. If there's one thing I learned from her aunt and mother it's that hot girls can be real bitches towards perfectly nice, good-looking guys.

The music stops, giving way to cheers and applause. The girls rush off stage, and I start manoeuvring my way around the tables to get to the front. Lily will be waiting.

I slip through the door that separates the public from the performers, then sneak through to an old broom cupboard. We started meeting here ever since the other dancers started to get indignant about us practically getting it on in the communal dressing room.

Her 'friends' really are fools. I'm sure that any other girls would have been screaming at the chance to see me naked; practically ripping the clothes off me. It's not every day they get to meet a semi-famous Quidditch star.

In the darkness of the broom cupboard, all sound is magnified. I can hear myself breathing, but shallowly. I don't want to be surprised when she comes in.

I hear soft footsteps scurrying through the hall and brace myself.

She barrels through the door so quickly, it's as if her life literally depends on her seeing me again.

I catch her small body as it flies through the door. Her slim waist is bound in a corset which forces her small breasts upwards and out. My fingers sweep over the smooth flesh before I stand her back on her feet.

"Oh Cormac, you wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you," she gasps, trying to catch her breath.

"You looked beautiful out there. I was so proud of you." I hold her in a tight embrace, running my hands over her body which is separated from mine by only a few inconvenient layers of fabric. So close, and yet so far.

"I don't think I can last much longer working as a dancer. My parents have sent owls. They want to know where I am," she whispers into my chest, clutching at my arms.

"Don't worry darling, I'll protect you."

"You haven't met my mother. When she wants something…"

"My dear Lily, but I have met your mother. I can't say I liked her very much."

"But how—?" I can see her brow furrow. This needs to be remedied; wrinkles would be very unattractive on her.

"Don't worry yourself over the details. Rest assured that I won't tell her anything."

I lean my head downwards so my forehead can meet hers. We stare at each other and I know that she trusts me, believes me. Her sweet naïveté is perhaps the sexiest thing I've seen today.

Never mind the busty, curvy, leggy dancers. Lily knows how to satisfy me better than any of them.

"Where were we, darling?" I say, grinning at her.

She smiles back. "I think I was just about to take care of that enormous bulge in your pants."

"Go on then."

Let's face it, girls love me.

)O(

_Fin_


	11. RonDaphne

_A/N: Written for the pure fun of it, but inspired by a pairing given to me by Exceeds Expectations._

)O(

_Ron/Daphne_

_**Pretty, Sadistic, Mad…What's Not To Like?**_

)O(

_You mean you would date a perfectly horrible girl, as long as she looked good?_

_Yes._

It did not matter that Daphne hated all living things. It did not matter that she wished everyone would die and leave her alone, forever. It did not even matter that she was a Slytherin.

No; Ron couldn't see any of that when he looked at her. If he could describe her in one word it wouldn't be _sadistic_, or _mad_, or a _bitch_. No. All he could see when he stared at her pretty pale face was a girl who was perfect in every way in the world. Soft music would play in his head when she tossed her hair over her shoulder, allowing him to get a better look of her face. He had adopted the sounds of waltzes as her theme.

In fact, when asked to describe her, he would probably come out speechless. In his head, she existed as an angel. If he tried to talk about her, it would only come out clumsy. He didn't want to talk of her for fear it would ruin the perfect image ingrained in his mind.

Daphne was not a girl who liked to socialise. This was lucky; Ron knew he wouldn't have to worry about what other people thought if ever he plucked up the courage to actually say something to her.

Daphne was far too good to spend her valuable time in the company of other, worthless, slimy Slytherins. However, Ron thought himself worthy enough of her time. He was a lot better looking than most of them, or so he thought. He was even a bloody Quidditch player, and a Keeper at that! Everyone knew that Keepers were the hottest of all athletes.

Daphne needed someone strong and dependable, someone who was nothing if not a good person. Someone who could catch her if she fell or comfort her when she got bad marks in Transfiguration. Someone like, for example, a certain red-haired boy by the name of Ron.

Or else she just needed a proper fuck. Hey, you couldn't blame him for confusing the two.

He would ask her out, tomorrow.

And when tomorrow came, it became today. So he vowed to ask her tomorrow, for sure.

And tomorrow. And tomorrow. And tomorrow. Sadly, tomorrow never came.

What a shame; what a wasted opportunity! They would have been perfect together. Her nose was on-centre, and everything.

Their children would have been so cute.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
